


Please

by Larrypersonishere



Category: 5SOS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrypersonishere/pseuds/Larrypersonishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton loves Calum, but he doesn't feel the same way back.. They are just abit of friends-with-benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

"Assshhhhtttttoooooonnn," Calum yelled in the older boys ear. "It's time to wake up."

They were currently in a hotel room, because of the tour they were on. It was almost time to go home, but there was three last concertd.

"Why?" Ashton groaned, his eyes fluttering open. "Can you just lay down and cuddle with me? Today is a free day, right?"

"We can cuddle, as long as I pick out a movie; and yes, yes it is," Calum smiled and kissed Ashton's cheek.

Ashton blushed and nodded. "What movie?"

"I actually don't want to watch a movie, we can cuddle and talk," Calum said and cuddled up to him.

Ashton blush lightly and smiled.He enjoys having the attention from Calum, and it's been that way for a while, basically since they were little uploading video's on YouTube.

"You're stupid," Ashton said seriously. "You change your mind a lot too."

"Do I change my mind like a girl changes clothes?" Calum asked referring to the song 'Hot 'n' Cold' by Katy Perry.

"Calum, don't do that," The older one complained.

"Don't tell me what to do Mr. Irwin," Calum joked.

"I shall Mr. Hood," Ashton laughed. "Mr. Thomas the Choo Choo Train."

"Noooooooo," Calum complained and Ashton frowned.

"Fine, you're not Cal-Pal anymore. You're no longer my superhero," Ashton said.

"Fine, but you're still mine," Calum said still snuggled up to him.

Ashton blushed once again. "I love you, you're a dork."

Calum smiled, he thought it was a friendly way like always, "Love to to Ashton."

Ashton loved the sound of that. It wasn't meant in any other way then friendly, but it meant the world to Ashton. Calum made Ashton smile. He cheers him up with the hate he gets. When Ashton gets sick Dr. Calum is there to get him anything.

Nobody, not even the other boys make him feel like this. He knows he can always count on Calum for anything. Matter of fact, Calum is Ashton's everything.  

Calum smiled, "We should play a trick on the other boys. Call them in here while I do this."

Calum climbed on Ashton with a clear view of Ashton's red as a fire-truck face. Calum liked the effect he had on him, even if he was oblivious of Ashton's feelings.

"O-ok," Ashton said after a few minutes. "Give me my phone."

Calum did as he was told and just sat on Ashton's waist, which wasn't the best place in Ashton's view considering how he's dreamed of things he shouldn't have.

"Michael and Luke said they are coming," Ashton said.

Calum immediately grabbed Ashton's wrists and pinned them.

Let Ashton's clear suffering begin....

**Author's Note:**

> I also wrote this on Wattpad.


End file.
